The Brute Who Claims Me
by krashingdown
Summary: Peeta Mellark has to save his district from starving by selling himself to a possessive brute from District 2. Will Peeta survive his new life?
1. Chapter 1

I can feel my legs burning as I run fastly through the dark alley. I hear him following me, well I guess _chasing_ me is the better term to describe it. _Faster Peeta, you need to run faster. Just a little bit more, the station is right in front of you. Please, you have to free yourself from his clutch._ As I desperately pump my legs to run faster and faster, I suddenly got tackled from behind.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Damn.

I jolt awake. A light sheen of cold sweat covers my skin. _Oh God, it was just a dream._ _A very realistic one._ I don't know is it because of the dream or anything else, I suddenly have a big urge to pee. When I try to move my body, I find that I can't move it even for an inch.

"Sleep." Cato's voice makes the hair on my neck stand up. His massive arms hold my waist really tight, stopping me from getting up.

"I need to pee, Cato." I squeak. I don't know why but he always has this aura that makes me scared shitless whenever I'm around him.

"You think I'm so stupid, huh? Believing you is the last thing that I will do after the last stunt you pulled!" Oh great. I remember now. It wasn't a dream, it was more likely a little reminder about my pathetic attempt to run away from Cato.

"N-no I swear I'm not lying. I really want to pee." I say meekly.

Cato jerks my body roughly, pulling my face closely to his chest. He whispers slowly in my ear, "If you ever think about running away again, I promise I will break your sexy legs in two. I give you three minutes to pee. If you don't come back in time, your ass will suffer all night long. Understand?" He grabs and squeezes my ass roughly to emphasize his threat.

"Y-yes Cato, I understand." I hold back a sob as I try not to cry. How did this become my life?

Maybe I need to introduce myself. My name is Peeta Mellark. Up until six months ago, I was just an ordinary boy from District 12. Although I come from the poorest district, my old life was actually good enough. I never had to be a coal miner like the majority of men in District 12. My family ran a small bakery, so I spent most of my time baking breads in the kitchen.

Despite of my good life, I never felt fit in. Maybe it's because of my appearance. Most people in District 12 have a similar physical appearance, black hair, dark eyes, tanned skin, and strong cheekbones. On the contrary, I have dirty blond hair, light blue eyes, and fair skin. In short, I stuck out like a sore thumb. My parents said that this was a blessing for them to have a 'pretty' son like me for there would be many people out there who wanted to claim me. Well you see, as the poorest district in Panem, District 12 has to find a way to keep its inhabitants alive. To solve this problem, children from the age sixteen will be 'sold' to the careers - rich people from other districts. Once a career claimed a tribute – a person who gets claimed by a career –, this tribute will lost his freedom forever. They are basically owned by the careers. And this is where all my nightmares begin.

_Flashback_

"Hey Peeta, wait up!" Katniss yelled from across the school yard. "Have you heard the news?" She asked me excitedly.

"News? About what?" I asked rather dumbly.

"Geez, where do you live? Under a rock or something?" She said incredulously, looking at me from head to toe.

"Hey, don't blame me for not caring about stupid gossips! Besides, right now all that I can think about is my math test. It was such a disaster."

"Well I'm sure this news will cheer you up. I just heard from Madge that today there would be a career from District 2 coming!" Katniss was literally jumping like a 5-year-old girl as she told me the news.

"So? That won't make me get a better score in math."

"Ugh, you're so unbelievable! He's going to claim someone. That's why I'm so excited. It's been such a long time since the last time Anna got claimed by Finnick Odair." She said. "And the fact that he comes from District 2 just makes this news even better!"

"Umm... Why?"

"Because that means he's not just rich, he's _super _rich! You know that the careers from District 2 are always the richest ones, so that means he will pay a high price for the tribute that he will claim. People won't be starving this winter." She explained it to me slowly as if I were a kid. "How come you don't feel happy over this news?"

I rolled my eyes and began walking faster. "Because although his money will save our district from starving, his claim will suffer a lot more. Can you imagine how it feels to be owned by a stranger for the rest of your life?" I shuddered as I think about it. It's not a secret that the richer the career is, the slimmer the tribute's chance to get back their freedom.

"I'm home!" As I walked into the kitchen, I noticed that there was something off in the air. To say that my mom and my dad looked happy was an understatement, their faces were literally glowing. "What's the matter?" I asked suspiciously.

"Have you heard the news?" they asked me back at the same time

"Ugh, not you too." I groaned. "Seriously, what's the matter with all of you? It's just a career, it's not like he will give each people from our district a new house or something."

My parents exchanged glances with each other, my mom then started shaking her head and went upstairs.

"Have you heard the whole news, son?" My dad asked me. He sighed when I shrugged nonchalantly. "The career that's coming today is not just an ordinary career. He's our president's most powerful accomplice."

"Oh no, don't tell me that you're talking about-"

"Yes son, I'm talking about Cato Hawke."

Well, I pity whoever the tribute that he will claim even more.

My whole family, even my two older brothers, went to the mayor's house that evening to see Cato claims his tribute. My mom had forced me to wear the tightest clothes that she could find. The prospect of Cato claiming me seemed like a dream come true for her, that's why she tried so hard to make me look my best.

The mayor's house was so full that day, well I guess people were so curious why a man like Cato Hawke would want to claim a tribute from our district. I got squashed between my brothers because I couldn't find any empty seats. Standing next to my older brothers, Reed and Wyatt, made me look even shorter and scrawnier. At 5'6", my head was just about their shoulders.

"So kid," Wyatt nudged me, "Who do you think will be the lucky tribute?"

"I don't know and I don't care." I said sullenly. Truth be told, just thinking about it gave me an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

"Stop pouting, it only makes your lips look fuller." They smirked to each other. Bastards. Besides my height, they also always teased me about my 'ducky' lips. "It can be you, you know?" Reed grinned so hard I thought his lips were going to split. What a jerk, as if I needed more reminders about the possibility of me getting claimed. But based on his look (his gorgeous face, hot body, blah blah blah...), I bet he wouldn't want a tribute like me. I wouldn't be enough for an arrogant prick like him. In fact, I was pretty sure that Cato would claim Glimmer, the prettiest girl in our district. Cato and Glimmer, the Panem's version of Ken and Barbie.

As I was deep within my imagination, I suddenly heard a young girl gasped and pointed to the front door. The room went eerily silent. I looked to the door and I immediately regretted doing that, because that time I saw the most handsome and scariest man that I'd ever seen in my whole life. It was Cato Hawke standing with all his glory.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the long update guys. College life has been pretty hectic for me, but I'll try to update this story every once in a week. I really appreciate your reviews, I'm so happy that many of you like this story. And also English is not my first language, so I'm very sorry for any grammar mistakes that I've made. For once again, thank you very very very much!**

_Present Time_

After I've finished my business, I tiptoe back into the bedroom. I really hope that Cato has gone back to sleep, the last thing that I want is to be interrogated by him at the middle of the night.

Well, there goes my hope. In spite of the darkness in the bedroom, I can feel Cato's staring at me. Leaning on the headboard, his eyes look right into me. I cautiously sit down on the bed, trying my best to avoid his eyes. The moment my butt touches the bed, he quickly grabs my waist and pulls me right into his defined pecs. I remain as limp as I can, because based on my experience resisting Cato while he's in an aggressive mood will not end well.

Ten minutes have passed, but Cato still has not said anything yet. His right hand is holding my head while his other hand is currently resting on my back, dangerously close to my ass. As I lay on top of him, I can't help thinking about how different our bodies are. How my flat tummy is nothing compares to his eight-pack. How his big hands can easily break my neck if he wants. His massive arms are twice as big as mine. He towers over me at 6'4". No wonder people say that I look like a dwarf whenever I stand beside him.

"Are you mad at me?" I slowly ask him. My muffled voice breaks the silence in the air. Handling Cato at times like this needs extra care. One wrong move and he will drill my ass all night long.

His grip on my back tightens even more. He doesn't answer me for a long time, he just keeps stroking my hair. Now Cato is everything but gentle. He's brutal, possessive, and arrogant. He only acts all calm and tender when he's super angry.

"Just go back to sleep. I'll deal with you in the morning." His cold voice makes my poor heart beats frantically.

"N-no please d-don't punish me-"

"Go. Back. To. Sleep. One more word and you'll wish you'd never come to your mayor's house that day"

Great. His last words make me go back to that unfortunate day. The day when I met Cato for the first time. The day when he forcefully took everything that I had away. Sleep won't come easy tonight.

_Flashback_

At first, nobody noticed Cato's arriving since everyone was too busy gossiping. When they realized that the career was standing at the door, the room went silent immediately. Cato's cold demeanor intimidated everyone in the room. I could even hear someone dropped a glass somewhere in the back.

Then all hell broke loose. Everyone started talking at the same time, the tributes (except for me and Katniss) tried very hard to get Cato's attention, and Mayor Undersee did his best to barge through the crowd. Meanwhile, Cato just kept standing at the door and looked at us with a little disdain. Maybe he's starting to regret his decision to claim a tribute from District 12.

In spite of his fearsome presence, I couldn't lie to myself. Cato looked _supermega _hot. His blonde hair was spiked and messy. His cheekbones were like granite, and his jaw was so chiseled. His pale blue eyes looked beautiful and scary at the same time, it was like he could see right into your soul.

Finally, Mayor Undersee had succeeded to approach Cato. I couldn't hear what they were talking about because of the noise, but the mayor seemed so frightened of him. I didn't blame him. Cato looked frightening as hell even from far.

I suddenly felt Reed's arm wrapped around me. He gave a sharp nod to Wyatt and then they pulled me into the back door. I didn't know what they were going to do, but I just went along with them. I needed some air, the chaos inside the mayor's house gave me a headache.

"Okay, listen here kiddo. When Cato chooses a tribute to be claimed, please make yourself to be as invisible as possible." Reed told me after he made sure that we were the only ones in the backyard.

"Relax Reed. I don't even have to try, _I am _invisible. A career like Cato won't claim a tribute like me." I smiled reassuringly. I couldn't understand why my brothers acted strangely. I was the last person that they should be worried about. For once in my life I pitied Glimmer because I was sure that Cato would claim her.

My answer didn't seem to help them to calm down, in fact my brothers looked even more frustrated.

"Seriously Peeta, when did the last time you see yourself in the mirror? I'm pretty sure your blonde hair, your bambi eyes, and your pouty lips will tempt Cato to claim you." Wyatt said flatly while shaking his head.

"Eew, you're my brother for God's sake. Don't ever talk to me like that again." I grimaced. "Besides, I can't take care of myself. There's no way in hell Cato will claim me." I gave them my best toothy smile.

Reed knelt down and held my shoulders, he had his serious face. I was so confused, he rarely acted like this. The last time he went protective over me was when I accidentally fell down from a tree and broke my ankle.

"Promise me Peeta, don't let Cato claim you. That guy is very dangerous even our president is secretly scared with him. There are lots of things that you don't know about him, things that you can't even imagine." Reed's eyes bore into mine while he was telling me this. He looked relieved after I nodded once

"And what are you doing out here?" My mom suddenly rushed into the backyard, startling me and my brothers. Her shrilly voice brought back my headache. "Come on, get back inside. Cato is going to choose a tribute to be claimed in a few minutes." My mom said excitingly. She seemed so oblivious to my somber mood.

"Peeta!" Katniss yelled at me from across the room. She ran to me, her face looked sickly pale. "Peet, please promise me that you will save our district! Please!" She said frantically.

"What are you talking about?"

"I just heard from Madge tha-"

"ATTENTION PLEASE!" Before she could finish her answer, she was interrupted by Mayor Undersee's blaring voice. "For all the tributes, please form a line in front of the right wall."

I couldn't ask Katniss any more questions for in that time Cato came back into the living room. He stood in front of the tributes, and _holy shit_ he looked even hotter up close. The suit that he was wearing hugged his body in all the right places. _Oh my God, what am I thinking? Focus, Peeta, This guy is about to snatch away someone's freedom._

"Are you ready to choose your claim, Mr. Hawke?" Mayor Undersee asked in a quiet voice. I knew that deep down in his heart Mr. Undersee felt guilty, it was his responsibility to protect the tributes in District 2 from getting claimed. For most of the time, the tributes would completely refuse to be claimed, but it's different in Cato's case. I could see many tributes fighting each other to get Cato's attention.

Cato didn't speak for a long time, he just stood still like a statue. I was too scared to see into his direction for a long time, so I stared into my shoes instead. For once again, the room fell deadly silent. I suddenly heard heavy footsteps approached me. _Not me, not me, please not me._

I kept looking into my shoes, but then I also looked a pair of expensive looking leather shoes. I slowly lifted my face and it was Cato right in front of me.

"What's your name?" His voice sounded so cold it made me shiver.

"P-Peeta." I stuttered quietly.

His big hand clasped onto the back of my neck and he spoke loudly, "Well then I guess I have found my claim."

Fuck my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing my story. You can't imagine how happy I am everytime I read your reviews. For once again, I'm sorry for any typos or grammar mistakes. Enjoy!**

_Flashback_

Every eye was on me, they began whispering about Cato's decision to claim me. Some people pitied me, while the other half was angry and jealous with me. I was stocked still. How could this happen to me? This whole claiming thing wasn't supposed to go like this. Hell, I never thought that Cato would notice me, let alone choose me to be his claim.

"I-I think y-you make the wrong choice." I stammered nervously. I was shaking very hard, my knees felt like jelly and my palms were soaked with cold sweat. The prospect of spending the rest of my life with this arrogant brute was like a nightmare for me. "I-I mean you haven't even looked at the other tributes. There are lots of tributes here who would make a much better claim than me."

Cato raised his left eyebrow, he looked down at me with unimpressed expression. It was so unnerving I thought I was going to pee in my pants.

"And who do you think you are, trying to tell me what to do and what not to do?" His grip on my neck tighten even more, I could feel the bruise started forming. His other hand suddenly sneaked around my waist and he pulled me close. Like really close. My face went straight into his chest, once again my height issue had betrayed me. "I hate it when people try to dictate me, that's the first thing that you need to know about me."

I gulped, trying to swallow down my fears. All the things that I wanted to say were forgotten since I got distracted by Cato's smell. He smelled like wood, pine, and something wild that couldn't be described. Something inhuman.

"Well Mr. Hawke, are you really sure that you will take Peeta Mellark as your claim?" Mayor Undersee coughed nervously.

"Yes. Just bring the paper to make it official." Cato answered curtly. The mayor started to walk toward the door, probably to get the paper from his office.

Then it all dawned on me. How I would never see District 12 again once Cato had taken me to District 2. My dad, my crazy-but-yet-good-on-her-own-way mom, my annoying brothers, Katniss, my family's bakery, I would leave all of them behind. I couldn't imagine my life without them so I started struggling in Cato's arms.

"WAIT! Don't I have a word in this? This is _my _life that we're talking about! How could you offhandedly give it away to someone that you barely know?" I yelled at Mayor Undersee. I was so angry with his passiveness.

"Now now Peeta, you get it wrong. Your mayor here does know me very well, that's why he will give me anything that I want, including you." Cato said calmly with a small smirk on his lips. In his tight embrace, I could see despite his handsome face how cold Cato's eyes truly were.

"W-what do y-you mean?" My curiosity made me ask him, even though I was so scared to hear what his answer would be.

"Go with me to District 2 where you will live the rest of your life, or I'll make sure that all of the residents in this district will be starving in a couple days." He brushed his fingers through my hair while saying those horrible things nonchalantly.

I was dumbfounded. It felt like I just got struck by a lightning.

My fate was sealed.

* * *

"Easy now, kiddo. It's not like your life is over." My brother Wyatt tried to comfort me while I cried hysterically in his shoulder. Thank God that brute was kind enough to give me time to say goodbye to my family and friends. After he dropped me home with his fancy car, he told me clear enough that he would pick me up in an hour.

"How could you say that? My life is officially over now that he has me in his clutch." I said between sobs. "All I ever wanted was to graduate high school, help mom and dad to run our bakery, and marry some nice girl from our district. Why does this happen to me?"

"Just because he claims you, doesn't mean that you can't visit us in the future after the Blood Moon is over." My mom told me with soothing tone, but she only reminded me with the Blood Moon ritual.

"Oh my God mom I forgot about the Blood Moon! Being held in his arms for five minutes was like the scariest moment in my life, I can't even imagine how I'll spend the Blood Moon with him!" To say that I was panic was an understatement. See, the Blood Moon was a period of time where a tribute had to spend his days only with his career, the tribute was basically not allowed to make contact with anyone but his career for a month. Thinking about the next whole 30 days made my face went sickly pale.

"Look Peeta, I'm sure that you will make it through. I saw the way Cato looked into you, he never did anything like that." My dad rubbed my back to calm me down. "Cato is known for being a player, he was never interested with having a permanent relationship before. That's why I was so surprised when I heard that he would claim someone from our district. I don't know what his motive is, but I'm sure that he will never hurt you."

I snorted and looked at my dad incredulously. How could he be so naive? It was so obvious that Cato did this whole claiming thing for his own good. I didn't know what he wanted, but I was sure that it wouldn't do any good to me.

Katniss chose that time to come into my house. She ran and hugged me really tight. I realized then that Katniss was crying, fat tears were rolling down on her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Peeta. I should have warned you sooner." She said, still not letting go of me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked while trying to unclasp her hands of my neck. It was starting to get hard for me to breathe with how tight she hugged me.

"I was going to the bathroom when I overheard Cato's and Mr. Undersee's conversation. I didn't hear precisely what they were talking about because the door was closed. I only heard Cato threatening our district if he didn't get to claim his little baker boy. At first I didn't know who he meant, but then it dawned at me that your family was the only one who ran a bakery. And when he said little, I knew that he couldn't be talking about your brothers who are as big as trolls. But still, I was too late to warn you. I'm so sorry Peeta, please forgive me." She explained to me pitifully.

"It's okay, Katniss. Even if you had told me, there's nothing that we could do. That brute has too much power." I said dejectedly. At this time, I already accepted my fate with him.

* * *

An hour had passed and still there were no signs of Cato. My whole family plus Katniss were all gathered together in the living room. My mom had packed my clothes and my other important belongings. So here I was, waiting for my future life-partner like a sheep waiting to be slaughtered.

Suddenly I heard a sound of footsteps in my porch. It was Cato. Fuck him and his fancy car that didn't make any sounds.

"I'm here to take what is rightfully mine." He said straightforward once he had reached the living room.

Nobody made a move. It seemed like everyone was glued to their seats.

"Well? I don't have many times." He said coolly. His face was void of any emotions.

"Please promise me that you will take care of my son." My dad finally said. He gently pulled me off my seat.

Cato grabbed my hand and took my bags. He kissed my forehead and acted as if there was nobody in the living room but us.

"I don't have to promise you anything. Starting from now Peeta is mine and mine alone. Don't try to call him, send him letter, or make any contacts with him. If you ever try to take him from me, then your lovely district will have a same fate like District 13." Cato said loudly and glared to everyone in the living room.

Without waiting for the answer, Cato dragged me to his car and put me into the passenger seat. He got into his car without even a glance to my house.

"Say goodbye to your old life, Peeta." He muttered darkly. His left hand was on the steering wheel, while his other hand gripped the back of my neck possessively.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long update, guys! It's just that this chapter contains smut and I'm so terrible at writing it. It takes longer time than I thought. I'm very sorry. And once again, English is not my first language. So sorry for any grammar mistakes and typos. Please review!**

_Present Time_

The sun is blaring through the curtain, waking me up way too early. Blinking my eyes to chase away my sleepiness, I realize that Cato is no longer in the bedroom. He's probably been awake for a long time since his side of the bed is pretty cold.

After the little incident last night, Cato kept holding me tight in his arms until I fell asleep. I really should act more careful starting from now. Cato has been watching my every move like a hawk after he successfully flunked my pitiful attempt to run away.

I really don't want to wake up and do my usual activities. Just thinking about another day in Cato's big mansion gives my stomach an uneasy flip. The guy literally forbids me to do anything outside the house, which means I only spend my day doing nothing.

Another ten minutes go by and I finally decide to get out of the bedroom. After taking a shirt from the floor and putting it on, I slowly make my way to the downstairs. I straightly go to the kitchen since I can hear cooking sounds from there. And there he was. Cato is standing in front of the stove wearing only his jeans. Okay now I have to admit that Cato is super super super hot, eventhough most of the times his bad personality hides his Adonis DNA. His body has a perfect set of muscles, and his face… Oh don't let me start with his face. How his eyes are as blue as sky, his straight nose, and his sharp cheekbones. But he's still an arrogant prick in my eyes.

"Sit. The breakfast will be ready in a minute." His cold voice makes me jump. How does he even know that I'm standing behind him is beyond me.

I pull a chair and plop my ass down like an obedient pup. The bacon that he's frying smells amazing though, so I won't give any resistance. Cato puts the bacon onto my plate and pulls a chair for his own. Before I can even make a single bite, Cato lifts me up and drags me to his lap. He tucks my head under his chin and puts his hands around my waist. He reaches the plate from across the table and nudges me to start eating.

"My shirt looks good on you." He says huskily in my ear. His hands make its way under the shirt to my chest. My cheeks go red, how could I not recognize this shirt as Cato's? I should have known by its length alone, I mean the freaking shirt goes down past my middle thighs. Fuck my stupidity.

"And by the way, don't think that I've forgotten about your punishment. You'll pay your mistakes today after you done eating your breakfast." Shit. Based from his hard cock (I can feel it harden right after I sit on his lap), my ass probably will suffer today.

* * *

_Flashback_

The whole ride was filled with silence. I was too chicken to say anything, and I guessed Cato wasn't the type of man who liked to make a small chit chat. We'd been on the road for the past 6 hours and my ass was numb as hell for sitting too long.

"How long until we get there?" I asked him timidly.

"Around thirty minutes."

Ugh. How I hated his cold emotionless voice. Why couldn't this man be more humanlike? I sulkily stared outside the window, my anger made me forget about my fear for a moment. _Well then jerk, why should I try to be nice when you're not even trying?_ I kept my eyes to look into my side and pretended that I wasn't trapped in a car with this bastard.

Twenty minutes had passed and we started to enter District 2. Wow. My eyes went bigger than a saucer when I realized how different this district was to District 12. There was no slum area in there. Beautiful houses were everywhere, people wore expensive clothes, and there were so many things that District 12 wouldn't be able to afford even in a million years.

I noticed that there were some people stared with a mixture of awe and fear when Cato's car passed them by. He just kept driving without giving them a single glance. Even those fancy people were terrified with him, imagine just how powerful this guy was.

I could tell from his tensed shoulders how Cato didn't like all the attentions that he got. He drove faster (if that even possible) for another five minutes until he stopped in front of a big gate. The mansion that stood in front of me stunned me with amazement. Katniss' words about Cato's wealth were ringing in my head. The magnificent three-story mansion was the biggest building I've ever seen. It was insanely luxurious compared to houses in District 12. _Just how rich is he?_

"Rich enough to blow up your district in a minute."

Fuck. I said that aloud, didn't I?

Cato got out of the car and walked into the big front door. I scurried after him hastily, the last thing that I wanted was to get lost in a new district that I didn't know.

I got even more dumbfounded when I saw the inside of the mansion. It was so breathtakingly beautiful, even Mayor Lockwood's house would look like crap compared to this. Alas I didn't get much time to look around because Cato dragged me into the upstairs straight away.

"Since you're not allowed to go outside during the Blood Moon, you'll have plenty of time to see around the house tomorrow. There's more important thing that's needed to be taken care of right now." As if on cue, I accidentally looked at Cato's crotch and there was a MASSIVE bulge in there.

My back was slammed into the bedroom door as soon as we got in there. Cato's big hand roamed all over my body like a snake. He suddenly threw me into the bed and pounced at me like a predator.

"W-Wait! I'm so not ready for this!" My hands were on his chest trying to push him away, but it's no avail. He's built like a brick house.

Cato just kept kissing my neck, he didn't even acknowledge my distress. I got panic when Cato started yanking my shirt. He literally ripped off my shirt, my pants, and my boxer. I tried to squirm my body around while Cato was on top of me. He went really still and looked right into my eyes with a lustful gaze.

"You better stop moving if you know what's good for you."

Oh shit. It turned him on.

"P-Please stop. I've never done things like this before." I said pleadingly. I never had any sexual encounter back then in District 12. I couldn't imagine that I had to give my virginity to this brutish playboy who must have had many sexual experiences.

"Good, that means I'm the first and the only person who will get a taste of your cute little ass." He leered at me and squeezed my ass rather roughly. Cato then started to pull off his own shirt. Geez. If I had a body like that, I probably wouldn't wear a shirt anymore. If I had to admit, his body kind of made me excited too, but the prospect of having sex with a big guy like him was a little bit intimidating. I didn't want to get squashed, okay?

"Like what you see?" He gave his famous evil smirk to me. Oh how I loved and hated that smirk at the same time. "Don't worry. You're going to spend most of your times satisfying this body."

When Cato pulled down his pants and his boxer, I knew that I was in a deep shit. I knew that I wouldn't survive this night since his humongous cock would kill me instantly. There was no way that thing could fit inside of me, he would tear me into two.

Cato chose that time to kiss my lips, well devour seemed a better word to describe it. His lips were completely covered mine. He sucked my bottom lip like there was no tomorrow. His tongue was trying to find a way into my mouth while his hands were busy groping my torso. He suddenly gripped my cock really hard. I screamed out of shock, and Cato used that moment to sneak in his tongue.

Cato made his way between my legs and spread them even wider. He grabbed something from the bedside table and pulled my hands towards it.

"What's this?" I asked him cautiously.

"It's a lube. I want you to coat it all over my cock." He said casually as If he were talking about the weather.

"N-No! Please don't make me do this!" I sobbed fearfully.

"Fine. But don't blame me if I _accidentally _order the peacekeepers to shoot your friend Katniss."

I hurriedly took a massive amount of lube and put it all over Cato's cock. How could this guy do this to me?

Cato grasped my hand and forced me to move my hands faster. He growled in intense pleasure, his eyes never stopped looking at me.

"Enough. I can't fucking wait anymore." He stopped my hands all of sudden and took another amount of lube into his own hand. I jolted in surprise when his finger started probing me down there.

"Stop! Please stop!" I tried to move away, but he immediately yanked me into his chest and grabbed my waist really tight. He pulled me close to his chest while his other hand still trying to spread my entrance with his finger. He then added another finger and then another one until I was stuffed with three fingers inside of me. I felt so vulnerable lying in his arm with his fingers invading my most private part. I was completely at his mercy.

Cato pulled out all his fingers and laid me down on the mattress. He put my legs on to his shoulders and then I felt it. I felt how his big rod was slowly penetrating me inch by inch. The pain was excruciating I could feel tears were slowly fell down on my cheeks. His hands held my waist in a tight grip to prevent me from moving around.

I was so relieved when his whole big manhood was finally planted in me, I didn't know if I could bear it any longer. The pain that I felt got worse when Cato started pounding me, but it was soon masked with the pleasure that hit me. His cock kept pushing a spot inside of me that left me wanting more.

"Guess I've found the magic button." He said with an evil grin on his face.

Cato kept thrusting his pelvis in a fast motion, it felt like I was going to break.

"Please… Please Cato I'm gonna cum." I murmured breathlessly.

"You're mine and mine alone. Remember that, Peeta. No one can touch you but me. No one can see you like this. Now cum for me. Cum for your owner." He whispered possessively in my ear.

I clung my arms around his neck while I was experiencing the most intense orgasm that I've ever felt. I screamed his name with a hoarse throat as Cato kept hammering me for another minutes. I could tell that Cato was close from cumming, and then he flooded my hole with so much sperm.

Cato collapsed on top of me, he was still holding my waist intimately.

"Always remember who you belong to." He said one last time before spooning me from behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm terribly terribly sorry for the long update guys! I've had nasty cold for the past week L I have to warn you that this chapter is kind of short because my headache doesn't allow me to write too long. As usual, I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes and typos. Please review!**

_Present Time_

"Please… Please Cato stop…" I'm panting for breath as Cato keeps pounding my hole mercilessly. He's been fucking me for the last two hours but still there are no any signs that he will stop anytime soon. "I'm sorry… Please, I can't take it anymore…" My cock is twitching pitifully while Cato forces me to have another orgasm.

"Can you imagine how will your parents react if they see you like this? Legs spread wide and covered with cum?" He says mockingly with a sneer on his face. "Did you think you could run away from me so easily? Even death won't be able to take you away from me."

I can feel every inches of Cato's cock inside of me, hammering my prostate with every thrust that he makes. His hand is gripping my waist tight while his other hand is on the back of my head. If people see us now, they probably will think that Cato is some gentleman who's making love tenderly with his lover. No one will notice how Cato's hand will leave bruises on my waist, or how he will make me sore for days.

"Please… No more… Aaah… Aah... I'm cumming!" White cum is splattered all over my belly. I lay motionlessly under Cato's massive body as he speeds up his thrusts. He lets out an inhuman growl when he cums inside of me.

"Never try to leave me again, you understand? Never."

Cato's words are the last thing that I heard before I pass out into oblivion.

* * *

The room is dark when I wake up. Cato's arms are still encircling my waist possessively and his head is nuzzling my neck from behind. I turn my body around to watch Cato sleeps. His face looks much younger and peaceful when he's asleep. How could this guy turn into a monster whenever he's awake? I run my hand over his face. I know that I should hate this guy with all my heart, but I just can't. There's something in him that only makes me want to know him more and change him for the better.

Cato's eyes suddenly snap open. I can't avert my eyes from his baby blues, it just looks so otherworldly beautiful. He cups my cheeks gently and pulled my head into his chest.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered nervously. His abs is right in front of me and it's very distracting, you know?

"Just don't do it again, I probably won't be as merciful as now."

I bury myself deeper into his chest to show him that I won't trick him again. I can't help falling in love with this Cato, the loving and gentle Cato. Not with the arrogant brute that I usually have to deal with everyday.

"Get ready now. Since the Blood Moon is over, I want you to meet my friend this evening." Cato slaps my butt playfully, but it still kind of hurts since he has fucked me nonstop for two hours.

I go to the bathroom to wash my cum-covered body. I lock the door to make sure that Cato won't be able to slip into the bathroom and do another pervert thing to me.

"Fuck Cato and his abnormal sexual appetite." I look into my reflection in the mirror that makes my jaw drops. I look like a _slut_. My chest is covered in cum, there are bruises on my waist, and my neck is littered with hickeys.

An hour has past when I finally emerge from the bedroom. I've spent a lot of time to clean my body and covered the hickeys as best as I could. I walk down the stairs into the living room to meet Cato there. Sure as hell Cato looks really hot as if he hadn't spent two hours hammering his cock into my ass, while I look like a prostitute after a long night.

"Come here, Peeta. I want you to meet my friend."

My eyes are so glued at Cato's muscled back that I'm not aware of the two men sitting on the couch. My eyes widen when I realize that it is Marvel Bane that Cato's talking about.

"Oh my God you are Marvel Bane the man who killed the Mayor of District 3 for not allowing you to claim a boy from there!" Oh geez. Did I just blurt it out?

"Yes, and I never regret it." Marvel's lips quirk in an amused smile. "No one can take him away from me." Wait, why does that sound so familiar? Oh yeah, because Cato always tells me exactly the same thing.

I look at the small guy beside Marvel and how he looks into him with such a tender expression. He only smiles although Marvel acts like a possessive jerk.

"Marvel and I have some business to attend to. You stay at home with Ash, understand?" Cato lifts his left eyebrow as if to dare me to try to run away again.

"Yes sergeant, I will stay at home like a good dog. Don't worry."

Cato only gives me a dry look before he leaves with Marvel through the front door.

"So you must be Cato's new claim. I'm Ash by the way." The guy shakes my hand excitedly with a big smile on his face. "

"I remember you, you know? I was fifteen years old when Marvel claimed you. You looked so scared and angry at the same time, but it seems like you've changed." I know that it's ridiculous, but I feel betrayed to see that Ash doesn't hate Marvel anymore.

"You'll learn someday Peeta that besides of their possessiveness the careers are actually good men. However you must already know that, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the fact that Cato has already obsessed with you since you were barely fifteen years old. He wanted so bad to claim you, but he decided to wait until you got older."

What. The. Hell?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Once again I'm sorry for the long update guys! I don't know when I will update this story again since the midterm is coming. I promise that I will continue this story as soon as possible. I'm really sorry L**

_Present Time_

After surprising me with the news, Ash refuses to tell me more about it. No matter how much I beg and bribe him, he keeps his mouth closed. He says that it's not his secret to tell, so I have to ask Cato by myself to explain his obsession with me. Yeah, as if Cato is going to tell me.

Ash and I decide to sunbathe in the backyard since the sun shows himself today. I'm so glad that I meet Ash, he is the only one who has experienced the same thing to me. Cato and Marvel are the only possessive careers that I know. The other careers are pretty normal actually.

"PEETA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

I jump when I suddenly hear Cato yell from the porch. Sweet merciful God. What is wrong with him? Doesn't he know that he always scare the servants (yes, Cato does have servants) when he acts like a madman? He's gone doing his business for all day long, and as far as I'm concerned I haven't done anything wrong. He has no right to yell at me, especially in front of Ash and Marvel. I don't want other people to know how Cato always bosses me around. It is humiliating.

"In the backyard!" I scream back resentfully. Cato never fails to make me frustrated with his mood swings. He acted all sweet and loving this morning, and then BAM! He suddenly changes into the evil Cato, the asshole bastard who makes my life a living hell. Ash seems to notice my annoyance and he smiles at me knowingly.

"Never fight fire with fire, Peeta. It won't end well."

"You don't understa-"

"Remember that I used to be like you. Been there, done that. Just trust me." He says reassuringly.

I try to be as calm as I can before I approach Cato. He is pacing in the living room like a caged lion trying to catch its prey.

"Where have you be-" Cato crushes me into his chest before I can finish asking him. "What's wrong?" My voice is muffled by his chest.

"You're the only reason who keeps me from blowing that fucking scum District 12."

Okay. A great way to calm me down, Cato.

"No! Please don't do anything to my district!" My hands unconsciously grasp his shirt to stop him from doing any unimaginable things to District 12. I won't be able to stop him though if he decides to blow my district. Cato is built like a brick house.

"District 12 is not your district. District 2 is." His voice turns cold, and his hands grip me even tighter. He starts kissing and biting my neck gently while groping my ass.

"Whoa. You two get a room or something. I don't need my claim to see you two having sex." Marvel suddenly appears in the living room with Ash in his arms.

"Get lost, Marvel. You're lucky enough Ash wants to be with a bastard like you." Cato says from my neck. "Besides, I have some unfinished business with Peeta."

Based from his cock poking into my stomach, I have an idea what kind of business that he means.

* * *

"I miss my family." My voice is wavered slightly with fright as I try to persuade Cato to let me visit my family. After Marvel and Ash left, Cato dragged me to our bedroom where we had a marathon sex for three hours straight. I swear to God that he is a guy with the most insatiable sexual appetite that I've ever known. I think that his mood will get better and maybe he will let me visit my family this time.

"I won't grant any stupid wishes you may have, no matter how fantastic the sex was." Cato says offhandedly even without thinking for a second. The idea of me leaving District 2 even for only a week seems like a nightmare for him.

"Please Cato, I really want to meet them. You don't even let them call me. How am I supposed to stay in touch with them?" I say pleadingly with my best puppy look.

"Who says that you need to keep in touch with them? I'm the only family that you need." As if to emphasize his statement, he tightens his arms around me.

Living under the same roof with Cato for a month has taught me that I have to stay calm to deal with his possessiveness. I remember my first attempt to run away on the second day of the Blood Moon. I was so naïve to think that I would be able to escape from Cato easily. I hadn't even reached the gate when Cato caught me. There's no word to describe how angry he was. He locked me in the mansion for days and made sure to punish me by fucking my ass in every chance he got. My second attempt was a little bit more successful tough. I managed to get near the station before Cato caught me for the second time. Thinking about it still sends me shiver down my spine.

"Why are you so worried? Are you afraid that I'm going to run away again?" I bury my head into his chest and try to sound as calm as I can.

"I've spent enough time trying to chase you. I won't let you out of my sight ever again."

I should feel angry and disgusted by his possessive behavior since I am my own person, so why do I feel flattered and happy over his words?

"I never said that I would go alone. Why don't you accompany me to District 12 then?" I look into his eyes with my best puppy look, trying to look as innocent as possible.

Cato lifts his eyebrow and stares into me for a long time.

"Sure. Let's show them who you belong to."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I have to be brutally honest with you guys. I probably won't be able to update this story regularly at least until June. I really need to keep my grades up. I'm really sorry, but I promise that I will update as much as I can. Please review!**

_Present Time_

"OH MY GOD! LOOK WHO IS HERE!" I never knew that I would miss my mom's loud voice this much. After knocking at the front door for five minutes, my mom finally opened the door. Based from her shock expression, I bet she never thought that it was me.

I hug my mom with all my might, although it's a little bit awkward with Cato's left arm still holding my waist tight.

My dad and my brothers choose that time to come into the front door. They look like they see a dead man.

"Is that really you, son?" My dad's voice quivers a little bit. "But I thought Mr. Hawke will never let you visit us again."

"Just like all of us,_ he _can't say no to Peeta's puppy eyes." Wyatt hugs me with a huge smile on his face. "You don't know how I miss you, little bro."

"Please come inside, Mr. Hawke. Our house is small, so I'm sorry if you find any discomforts in here." My mom rushes us inside. She must have noticed the disdain on Cato's face.

"It's okay mom, I'm sure that Cato can use one of the victor houses when he's here. Mayor Undersee won't mind it." I chime in before my mom says something stupid.

"No, I'll stay here." Cato darts his eyes to me. "I'll sleep in your room, with you." His cold voice leaves no room for excuses. "You think you can get rid of me that easily?" He whispers so I'm the only one who can hear him.

I only roll my eyes and grumble under my breath. Once again my bad luck strikes down.

* * *

"So Peet, how was the Blood Moon?"

I choke on my bread when Reed casually asks me this question in the middle of dinner. The bastard puts an innocent smile on his face as he watches my cheeks turn red like a tomato. My mom gives him a nasty glare that usually ends with him having to clean the bakery for a whole month, but I know that actually she wants to know about it too.

"It's none of your business." I mumble quietly. Blushes spread from my cheeks down to my chest.

"What? I can't hear you." Wyatt pipes in with an even bigger smile on his face. Those bastards never get tired to tease me mercilessly.

"It was fantastic. Your brother has the most amazing body that I've ever seen. Want me to tell you the details?" Cato says those words without missing a beat, he doesn't even stop eating!

Now it's Wyatt's and Reed's turn to choke on their dinner. I glance at Cato to see him smirking. Huh, did he just try to defend my honor?

"So Mr. Hawke, for how long do you plan to stay here?" My dad, thank God, tries to change the subject.

"Probably a week. I have some business to attend to."

"What business? You never told me about it." I narrow my eyes, can't help but feel suspicious. No wonder he agreed easily to go to District 12, turn out he has his own agenda.

"Curiosity killed the cat, babe." He gives me a warning look before he gets up and leaves the dining room.

"Well, I have to say that he's not a really good choice to be bonded with, little bro."

No shit, Sherlock.

* * *

Cato's POV

It's already past midnight when Peeta finally falls asleep in my arms. I've been watching him sleep for half an hour. It needs much longer time than I expected to make him sleep. He was very determined to find out about my business. My little kitten sometimes can get too stubborn for his own good. Besides, how can I tell him that I'm going to kill his mayor? That fucking bastard told me to let Peeta live in District 12. Who the hell does he think he is? Just thinking about letting Peeta go makes me see red.

Peeta stirs in his sleep, mumbling something that sounds like 'Katniss'. I can feel my jealousy starts to burn in my chest. I hug Peeta tightly, his body nestled into mine. This boy never knows how he has me wrapped around his little finger. Heck, I will bomb the Capitol if he asks me to.

The first time I laid my eyes on him, I knew that I had to make him mine. I remember that I was only 21 years old back then, and this little guy was barely 15. He was helping his father when I passed the bakery. Despite the depressing condition that surrounded District 12, he kept smiling at people who came to the bakery. To satisfy my curiosity, I asked a random guy on the street about the boy in the bakery. I remember how the guy nearly pissed his own pants when he realized that I was talking to him. He stammered out that the boy was Peeta Mellark. I've been obsessed with him since then.

At first, I wanted to claim him straight away. My desire to own him was so strong. I wasn't used to it since I never had any feeling like that before. However, the stupid claiming laws forbade me to do that. I had to wait patiently for a whole year until he turns 16.

When I finally had a chance to claim him, I didn't waste any time. I immediately went to District 12 and claimed him. No words can describe how I felt the first time I fucked him. His body, so pliant and submissive, lying underneath me awakened the most primal instinct inside me. The instinct to dominate him was so strong that I had no choice but fucked him repeatedly all night long.

I run my fingers through his soft blonde hairs, looking at his angelic face. His body is clung into mine, giving me warm that no blankets could ever do.

"You belong to me, Peeta Mellark. And I will kill anyone who tries to take you away from me."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS FOR NOT LOSING FAITH IN ME! I'm really really really sorry that it takes longer time than I thought. Hope this chapter is worth the wait. As usual I'm sorry for any grammar errors and blah blah blah. Once again, THANK YOU! Please review.**

_Present Time_

I blink my eyes several times before I finally realize that I'm actually at my home in District 12. A month living with Cato in luxurious District 2 has made me forget about the feeling of waking up in my own house.

I look into the other side of the bed and realize that Cato is not sleeping beside me. Well, no wonder I feel like something is missing. I often wake up with Cato's arms around me, so waking up alone feels kind of strange. The sheet is already cold. Cato must have woken up really early.

I hop out from the bed and jog happily into the kitchen. The strong smell of fresh-baked bread brings out a nostalgic feeling inside of me. It has been such a long time since the last time I helped my family's bakery, and I can hardly wait to use as much as my time to do it again during my visiting time.

"Good morning! Have you opened up the bakery yet?" I cheerfully asked my dad who is currently greasing the pan for the breads.

"Not so fast, son. There's someone waiting for you in the living room." My dad says with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I go to the living room to see Katniss sitting on the chair sipping a cup of hot tea. I'm so surprised since I thought that it was Cato who I was going to see. Katniss doesn't say anything but throws herself into my arms once she sees me.

"Katniss?" To say that I'm shocked is an understatement. Katniss very rarely acts all affectionate towards anyone. The last time I saw her, which is when Cato took a claim of me, she cried for the first time in front of me. Physically, she looks the same as usual with her long braids and stubborn expression, but I know something has changed her for good, a man perhaps?

"Now, now, Katniss, why are you crying? There's nothing to cry for." I want to calm her down, but I try to keep my distance with her at the same time. The last thing that I need right now is Cato barging through the front door and see me with Katniss. He might kill us both.

"I feel so bad about all of this. I should have been able to save you from that monster, Peet." I don't know why but my body instantly goes rigid after she insulted Cato. I know that he is a possessive jerk that has ruined my life, but she has no right to call him a monster. He's _my _monster. _Oh my God,_ _what the hell is wrong with me?_

"It's okay, Kat. Although you weren't succeed to stop him, at least you tried, right? That's what really matters." I force a smile to reassure her. Pouring another cup of tea, I decide to ask her about what has happened in District 12 after I left with Cato.

"So, how much really Cato gave for our district?" It's not a secret anymore that in order to claim a tribute, every career has to give some amount of money to the district their tribute comes from.

"From what I've heard from Madge, he gave our district enough money to prevent us from starving for three years." My jaw drops when I hear how much money that Cato gave. Seriously, how rich is this guy? His money must be the reason why people tolerate his personality. Well, his money and his face. And his mouth-watering body. "But it's not important, Peet. How has he been treating you this last month?"

"Well, I'm still alive, right?" I have another strange feeling again when Katniss looks at me with pitiful stare as if Cato had been abusing me or something. I mean the guy likes to manhandle me, but he never raises his hands to me.

"You want to walk around and see some people? They're dying to meet you."

I'm actually not really sure how Cato will react to this, but I don't want to make Katniss thinks something worse about Cato if I ask his permission first.

"Sure."

* * *

We have visited many people for hours when we finally stop at our last destination, Katniss' home. It seems being Cato's claim has raised my popularity among people. I have been asked so many inappropriate questions about Cato that they force me to answer. _How big is his mansion? _His mansion is big enough to accommodate the whole population of District 12. _Have you seen his abs? _Seriously people, I've been through the Blood Moon with him. I have done something more than just see his abs. And one of girls in my school actually had a gut to ask me how big his dick is. Thank God Katniss saved me from answering that question by ushering those prying people out.

Hanging out in Katniss' place makes me feel like the old time again. Primrose gives me her goat's milk and we spend all day talking about everything.

It is near the dinner time when suddenly I hear people calling my name. They look so relieved when I get outside and meet them.

"Peeta, please stop him!" One man that I recognize as a trader in the Hob begs me frantically.

"Stop who? What are you talking about?" Before I fully understand of what is going on, I get dragged into the town square where a big crowd gathered together. I vaguely hear someone screams to let me move forward.

What I see in the middle of the crowd literally chills my bones. There stand Cato holding a big sword with bloodied Mayor Undersee cowering at his feet. What shocks me the most though is his face. His eyes look so cold and mean. He looks so indifferent, although his right hand holds a big blood-covered sword and there's a man bleeding to death at his feet. I can see a couple of peacekeeper holding Madge and her mom from rushing to Mayor Underwood. People always say about how cruel and violent Cato is, but I've never seen this side of him before. Yes, he is a very possessive and commanding person, but he never causes me any serious physical injury.

Cato stared down at Mayor Underwood with so much hatred in his eyes. If he directed that glare to me, I would probably pee in my pants.

"I've warned you before not to interfere with my life. I was good enough the first time you tried to dictate my life, but not this time." Cato points the tip of his sword to Mayor Underwood, who is shaking like a leaf.

"W-wait sir, p-please hear me-" blood sputters out of his mouth when Cato suddenly stabs his sword into his chest. He then roughly pulls out his sword from Mayor Underwood's dead body and kicks it like it wasn't worth anything.

Cato turns his head to face the terrified crowd and calmly says with a deadly expression on his face, "This is what you'll get if you try to take away my claim from me."

I suddenly hear someone lets out a loud scream begging Cato to stop. _Who's that? _The person keeps screaming and screaming it hurts my ears. _Stop! Stop that, you fool! He will kill you! _

When everyone looks at me, I realize that it is me who is screaming. When Cato stares at me with his cold eyes, I start to run.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi guys! Thank you thank you thank you for the wonderful reviews! Those mean the world to me. There are probably only two chapters left in this story, but I've had several ideas for my new story. Once again, thanks a lot for reading my story, and please review!**

_Present Time_

Cato's POV

Fuck. How could I be so fucking stupid? I didn't think that Peeta would see me killing Underwood. I've tried to leash my anger and temper every time he's around, but now he's forced to see the other side of me. I know that people have whispered many nasty things about me to Peeta's ears, but I had always acted carefully whenever I was around him before.

I've been looking for him for the past two hours, and I still have no idea where he is. I've threatened and even bribed his family with money, but no one actually knows his well being. So as I walk to Everdeen's house, I realize that this is my last chance of finding Peeta. She is his best friend, so she must know where he is.

"You better open up this fucking door if you know what's good for you!" I hear a surprised yelp from the inside when my fist hits the front door.

"Where is he?" I straightforwardly ask Katniss when she opens the door.

"I-I don't k-know what are you talking about," She's stuttering and sweating bullets, and she still has gut to lie in my face?

"I don't have time for this so let's make a deal. You tell me where Peeta is, and I won't kill your boyfriend."

"Wha-?"

"Yes, I mean Gale Hawthorne, your little boyfriend who breaks the law every day. You think I don't know that he does illegal hunting?" Smirk comes over my face when colors vanish from Katniss' face. "What do you think our president will do once he knows about the little stunt that your boyfriend likes to do?"

"No! Please, I beg you. Don'-"

"Where. Is. He."

* * *

In the end, after Katniss told me Peeta's hiding place, I asked Peeta's brothers to come with me, so if he decides to let out his tantrum, there will be his brothers who are far more patient than me.

Peeta is sitting on the ground hugging his knees when I find him. His eyes are empty and his expression doesn't show anything when I kneel beside him.

"What were you thinking running away from me like that?" Peeta doesn't say anything, hell he doesn't even acknowledge me. He keeps staring ahead with blank expression on his face.

Tired of being ignored, I grab his arm to hoist him into my arms. As soon as my hand touch his skin, he starts screaming so loud. He scrambles away from me and he has this crazy look on his face.

"What are you doing? Come here," Before I even move an inch, he lets out an even louder scream. I don't know wht but the fact that he looks so scared of me right now (I know that in the Blood Moon, I had scared him more than once. But he's never been _this _scared) gives such a big impact on me. I can't even stand looking at him like this.

"NO! Don't you get any closer, you murderer!" In the end, his last sentence is the reason why I finally ask his brother to get him.

_He is scared of you, Cato. No scratch that, he is terrified of you. You are nothing but a murdered for him. A murderer. _

* * *

"Is he asleep yet?" After his brothers convinced him to come home, Peeta finally agreed to get out of his hiding place. Not once he wanted me to touch him.

"Yes, but not the peaceful one I'm afraid," His mom is carefully avoiding my eyes. Well, I can't blame her. After the rumor of me killing that worthless man, people start looking at me like I'm the son of Satan or something (although I've actually heard some people called me that).

"You can leave us now," His mom looks like leaving me alone with her son is the last thing that she wants to do.

"Leave. Now."

After his mother gets out of the room and closes the door, I sit beside Peeta and run my hair through his soft blonde hair. I don't know how, but this boy has successfully owned my heart.

I lay down behind his smaller body and wrap my arms around him. He may not know it yet, but he's more than just a possession for me. He's my love. I never knew that this beautiful boy would be the one who had my heart.

"I love you," I kiss his temple and let the sleep takes me away.

* * *

A loud scream startles me awake from my deep slumber.

"What the hell?" Peeta is struggling like a maniac in my arms, desperately trying to get away.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! JUST LEAVE ME AND MY FAMILY ALONE!" His hysterical voice and this wild look in his eyes are the reasons that I take off my arms from his waist. When he keeps crying and sobbing, I get out of his room and let his family calms him down.

* * *

I've been pacing like a caged animal in the living room for an hour when his family finally comes out of Peeta's room.

"How is he?" I impatiently ask his family who keeps lowering their eyes. This angers me to no end, how people always afraid of me. I know that I have no one to blame but myself. I've been known as the president's killing machine for years. At first, I'm okay with how people are terrified of me. Because of my job, I need people to be scared of me. However, after meeting Peeta and his heartwarming smile, I've wanted to be a better person. Damn that kid. He's changed me for the better.

"I'm afraid that your presence here only makes him worse," His dad finally answers me, although he's still not brave enough to see me in the eyes.

"So you think it would be better if I leave, right?" He gives me a little nod, and for a second I consider the idea of throwing a chair to his face. Does he know that I killed his fucking mayor because he asked me to leave Peeta alone? Thank God my sanity keeps me from killing him. Killing the father of the boy that you love is probably not the best way to express your love.

_This is what the best for him. Do it for his sake._

"Fine."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Woot woot! Finally, the day when I've got more than a hundred reviews has come! Thank you thank you thank you guys for reading my story! There is only one chapter left, and I'll try to update as soon as I can. I hope you guys like this chapter, please review! J**

_ "Have you eaten your dinner?" Not aware that Cato has been standing behind me for a while, I yelped in surprise and spilled the hot chocolate that I was holding. My yelp turned into a squeak when the hot liquid grazed my arm._

_ Cato's brows turn into a frown when he saw my clumsiness. Without a word, he took my arm gently but firmly and checked any serious injury that I might cause to myself. _

_ "I'm afraid that you'll actually kill yourself with your clumsiness," Satisfied that he couldn't find any damage on my arms, Cato smiled fondly at me._

_ I tried to pull my hand away, but he kept holding it firmly._

_ "Nuh-uh, not before I kiss it better," Blushes spread around my cheeks when he kissed my arm gently._

"Hello, earth to Peeta. Hello!" Waving her arms wildly in front of my face, Katniss awakes me from my day-dreaming session. "You know, this is not the first time you put that expression on your face."

"What expression?"

"Like someone killed your puppy right in front of you, but at the same time the blushes on your cheeks make it seems like you want to jump the killer. Seriously Peet, what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," I mumble. The problem is how can I tell her that I miss _him_ a lot? The fact that I miss my tormenter, who has kept me as his prisoner against my will for a month, scares me to no end. I used to hate him so much. I would do anything to get away from him. But now, two months without seeing his stupid handsome face has driven me crazy.

After I saw Cato killed Mayor Undersee, I went a little bit batshit. I just couldn't help it. I never knew before how cruel he could be, and it scares me to no end when I saw his true nature. But I never wanted to kick him out or something, my family thought that it would be the best for me.

They couldn't be any wrong. Every night I sleep on my own, I crave his voice, his touch, even his possessive kisses. I really want to call him, just to hear his voice, but my pride forbids me from doing so.

If people know how I miss him, they will think that I've lost my mind. But they don't know him like I do. They don't know how he always takes a good care of me. Even when we're separated like now, he always sends me things that I love. Geez, I don't even know that he noticed how I love drawing until he sent me expensive-looking oil paint supplies. The memory that I had earlier is one of many examples how he cares for me. Sometimes I really want to punch myself for not realizing this sooner.

No matter how much I hate it, I have to admit that I love him. I love _Cato._

Fuck.

* * *

"Peeta, there's someone who wants to see you," My dad knocks my door gently, he knows how bad my mood has become since Cato left our district.

"I'm not in the mood to have a little chit-chat now, dad."

"Oh yes, you are."

That voice brings back some of my old memories in District 2 instantly.

"Ash?"

* * *

"So, admit it," Ash says casually while he's looking at me with a knowing smirk on his lips. After surprising me with his sudden appearance, he hugged me and slapped the back of my head for making him worried.

"Admit what?"

"Oh please, Peeta. I lied to Marvel so I could come here, which is a pretty big deal by the way since District 12 is so far away from District 1, to shake some sense into your head, not to be lied to," He crosses his arms and looks at me expectantly.

"What? You came here without telling Marvel? Do you want him to kill me or something?" As far as I'm concerned, Marvel is as possessive as Cato. So knowing that his claim comes to visit me behind his back won't end well.

"Pfft please, I got him under control. You don't have to worry about him, there's another guy that you should be worried about," He says that as if running away from his career were one of his daily activities or something. If Marvel is anything like Cato, I'm sure that in a few hours, he will come barging into my house and possibly kill me.

"I don't want to talk about _him_."

"Well, but you have to," Oh no, I know when he has his stubborn expression like now, there's nothing that can stop him.

"What do you want to know, Ash? No no, which part do you want to know precisely? Part where he killed a mayor? Or the part where my family kicked him out after that? And no, it's not even the best part which is how I fucking miss him even though I should feel glad that a _killer _is no longer in my district!" To say that Ash looks taken aback after my little outburst is an understatement.

"Wow, Peet. I had no idea that there was a lot of anger inside that tiny body," His eyes are comically wide, and I might find it a little bit funny if I'm not this angry, "but you know what? It's good to let out your anger sometimes rather than keeping it all inside. So come on, please continue ranting."

"I just don't know what to do anymore. At one side, I really really really hate him for killing Mayor Undersee. I can't imagine that the hands that killed the mayor were the same hands that held me every night in my Blood Moon," I don't even realize how angry I am until I feel my body shaking, "But on the other side, I also miss him. There. I admit that I miss him. Happy now, Ash?"

"But I don't understand, if you really miss him, then why don't you just call him or something?"

"Are you for real? After all what he's done to me, at least he can call me first. You don't know how long I've been waiting for his call. I don't need his expensive gifts, though the painting equipment was super good, I just need him. But guess he doesn't care anymore about me, or worse he's never cared about me."

Ash hits my head, not so gently may I say, with an incredulous expression on his face.

"You stupid boy! Of course he cares about you! Don't you know how much time he has spent sulking in his room after he came back to District 2 without you? He really wants to call you, heck I think he's ready to kidnap you. But he knows that after his murder spree, you must need a little time for yourself. He doesn't want to force you anymore, Peet."

Oh my God. How stupid I am.

* * *

I've been staring at the ceiling for an hour. Sleeping is the last thing on my mind after my heart-to-heart conversation with Ash today. Just like how I predicted before, Marvel came into District 12 this evening, and he immediately came to my house. Ash, who was currently taking a nap when Marvel came, was not very surprised when Marvel barged into my room and yelled to him for half an hour.

"The fuck Ash? I'd spent hours in a boring meeting before I finally decided to come home to spend my time with you, and guess what?"

"I wasn't there?" Ash the little brat still had enough gut to smile cheekily at Marvel who looked ready to strangle his neck.

Now that they have gone, I still remember how Ash told me today that maybe it was my turn to make things right, and I think there's only one way to do that. The question is, do I love him enough to do this?

_Yes, I do. _

* * *

The sun is shining when I finally arrive. I hope it's only God giving me a sign that I'm doing the right thing. I've been knocking the door for five minutes when someone finally comes. Cato's face looks like he is seeing a ghost or something when he opens the door.

"Peeta?"

"Well, will you let me in or not?"


	11. Chapter 11

Cato's POV

I'm not in a good mood. Hell, I haven't been in a good mood for the last month. My house has never been this empty without Peeta's presence that used to warm it up. Fuck. How I miss that kid. He's been in my head, haunting me with his adorable face, since I left District 12. I've been tempted before to go back to District 12 and snatch Peeta away because he's mine and mine alone. However, I can't erase the memory of Peeta's face looking at me with terrified expression after I murdered that worthless mayor.

Fuck. I need to give him space. And it's killing me.

The sound someone knocking at my door wakes me up from my reverie. Who the hell dares to disturb me at this time? I thought I've given a clear message to people not to bother me or I'll beat the hell out of them.

I yank the door none too gently and ready to yell at the person who's stupid enough to bother me. Too bad I'm not prepared to see a soaked-from-head-to-toe Peeta standing at my porch with that stubborn expression that I love.

"Peeta?"

"Well, will you let me in or not?"

* * *

What the hell? I just keep staring at Peeta's face incredulously. After spending the last month planning things that I'd do to him once I meet him again, I'm stocked-still and have no idea what to do.

"Cato? I'm a little bit cold standing here with my soaking clothes."

Seeing his lips slowly turning into blue finally makes me do something. I usher him inside and tell him to warm his body a little bit in front of the fireplace.

I go into my bedroom to find some dry clothes, but honestly I also try to calm down. Looking at Peeta after not seeing him for a month has made me want to do things to him, things that will probably scar him for life.

_Get a grip, Cato. You're not a teenager anymore. Control your hormones._

Once I've found my shirt, I go back to the living room and see Peeta hugging himself with his back facing me.

"Hurry change your clothes before you catch a cold," I give him a towel and one of my old shirts that I used to wear when I still had a smaller frame. It's possibly the smallest shirt that I have, but it still looks kind of big when Peeta wears it.

"You want me to make you some drink?" Judging from his shivering body, he probably wants some hot tea to warm him up. Though I have several better ideas to warm his body, I bet he won't be happy with those ideas since it includes activities that require our naked bodies.

"Yes, please," He looks at me shyly as he towels dry his hair.

A strange thought suddenly crosses my mind while I'm making Peeta a hot chocolate.

_I bet you never thought before that you would be this domestic with someone, huh? You never thought that there would be a person that you'd love enough to make you want to settle down, right?_

I used to hate the thought of being tied with someone, it makes me feel like I'm trapped or something. But surprisingly enough, now I'm actually really happy that I've found Peeta. He's perfect for me.

I give the hot chocolate to Peeta wordlessly since I have no clue where we should start from, guess there are too many issues that we have.

"You still remember that I love hot chocolate?" Peeta gives me a strange look when he sees what I've made him.

"There's no single thing about you that I've forgotten," His cheeks turn adorably pink though I don't actually mean to sound so sappy.

There's an awkward silence hung around us after that. Peeta sips his chocolate quietly while I choose to stay silent. I'm afraid that anything that I say might terrify him. I just can't stand seeing him scared.

It startles me when Peeta suddenly puts his cup away and breaks the silence.

"Why didn't you call me?"

I had imagined him throwing things at me, punching me, or trying to give me some other physical injuries since I've done a little murder spree, but I never thought that he would ask me _that._

"What?" I dumbly ask.

"You never once called me or something, you never asked me how I was doing, don't you care about me?" At this rate, Peeta looks dangerously close to tears, "I just don't understand. Why did you even waste your energy then to claim me and spend so much money on me if in the end you're just going to throw me away like garbage?"

"I am not throwing you away," I cut him off before he draws anymore wrong conclusions, "I was trying to give you space. For God's sake, do you know how many times I wanted to take you away from that goddamn district? You have no idea how it angers me so much that I had to leave you."

"So you're not-"

"I didn't want to make you feel like I was dumping you or something. Don't you get it? I just don't want to force you anymore. If you want to leave me, then you can leave me. I love you Peeta, but I'm so done forcing you into doing things that you don't want."

I might have done something really bad, something that will give reasons to Peeta to leave me alone. But I don't care. I have to do this. For him.

Peeta's POV

"I didn't want to make you feel like I was dumping you or something. Don't you get it? I just don't want to force you anymore. If you want to leave me, then you can leave me. I love you Peeta, but I'm so done forcing you into doing things that you don't want."

Oh God. I think my heart just melted. I never knew that Cato could be this sweet. I never knew that he could be this selfless. For once he willingly prioritizes my needs and desire.

At first, I had many intentions to give him a piece of my mind for making me feel like crap. For a month, he'd made me feel abandoned and unwanted. But who could be angry with him after his little heart-warming outburst?

"So it's okay if I leave you and go back to District 12?"

Cato's face looks really pained when he nods.

"I've realized that no matter how much money that I've given to that district, you're still your own person. I can't dictate you anymore."

Oh God, those words are the only signal that I need before I scramble to Cato's lap and kiss him like a mad man. I never realized before how much I miss this man until my lips touch his.

I lose my breath when I'm finally done kissing him. Cato looks really confused, but at the same time his hands keeps holding my waist tight.

"I miss you, you fool. The past month has been hell for me. I miss your face, I miss your voice, I miss every single part of you," I run my hand through his handsome face for the first time in a month, "I never wanted to leave you, Cato. Not now, not ever. So don't you dare to leave me ever again."

"I'll let you go when hell freezes over," Cato pulls me and starts kissing me with a big smile on his face.

"You know which another part of you that I've missed?" I ask him breathlessly after a heavy make out session, "this little guy."

I tease him by rubbing my ass to his crotch, watching his face filled with lust in five seconds. I suddenly find myself hoisted on his shoulder cave man style.

"Very typical of you, Cato."

The house filled with our laughter.

* * *

We're cuddling in our bed, my head is on Cato's chest, still too lazy to do anything.

"I don't remember your 'little friend' being that big, my ass hurts," I sulk half-heartedly.

"It's because he misses you," Cato chuckles and rubs my ass affectionately, "want me to kiss it better?"

"Thanks but no thanks. I know your definition of 'kissing it better'. It will only make it worse," I say seriously, "but I love cuddling with you though. I missed your abs."

"Ouch, Peet. You only missed my abs? I'm hurt," Cato says half laughing half pouting.

The room filled with comfortable silence as we enjoy each other's presence. As I trace Cato's abs with my fingers absentmindedly, I remember that I've never actually told him that I love him.

"Hey Cato, I'm feeling very generous now. I'll give you a chance to ask me a question and I'll answer it honestly."

"Yeah? Let me think for a second then what should I ask you," He looks amused with my random remark.

"Why don't you ask me whether I love you or not?"

At that time, Cato looks the happiest since I've met him for the first time, and he never looks more handsome.

"Do you love me, Peet?"

"Yes Cato Hawke, I love you."

"I love you too, Peeta Mellark."

**A/N: Here it is, guys. The final chapter of the Brute Who Claims Me. Gah, I feel so emotional now, LOL. As usual, I want to thank all of you for supporting me and reading this story. I hope you enjoy it J**


End file.
